empty walls
by agus rei kagene de zatsune
Summary: este fic esta basado en la cancion empty walls de serj tankian espero que les guste nwn


Empty walls

Hoy mi querido novio se ah marchado a la guerra,me he quedado sola mis amigos tratan de animarme,lo extraño mucho,su cabello negro y sedoso,sus ojos color oro,su sonrisa siento sola extraño su calor en mi cama,esas noches de pasión que me daba,extraño escuchar sus cosas pervertidas sobre mi.

Sus paredes vacías,

sus paredes vacías,

Aventuras pretenciosas,

aprehensión Dismissive,

no pierden su tiempo,

en los ataúdes, cuando

declinamos,

de los límites de nuestra mente,

no pierden hoy su tiempo,

en los ataúdes hoy…

Han pasado semanas desde que te fuiste a esa maldita guerra,ya no salgo los fines de semana como lo hacíamos nosotros,mis conocidos me miran diferente y varios pretendientes lo están dando por muerto,cada mañana me fijo por los diarios o la web la lista de caidos en combate reso para que no aparezcas en esa lista,siempre miro el noticiero me dan falsas esperanzas de tu pronto regreso.

¿Usted no ve su quemarse de los cuerpos?

¿Solitario y lleno del deseo vivo,

el morir de la anticipación,

estrangulando de la intoxicación,

usted no ve su quemarse de los cuerpos?

Solitario y lleno del deseo vivo,

el morir de la anticipación,

estrangulando de la intoxicación,

quisiera que le dejaran detrás de esas paredes vacías,

dichas le para ver de detrás esas paredes vacías…

Mi amado rei todavía espero tu regreso eh visto fotos espantosas de esta guerra,he conseguido trabajo como mesera en un maid café,solo trato de distraerme de tu ausencia,mis amigas tratan de animarme pero sus intentos son en vano.

Amor extraño tu calor sobre mi cuerpo hoy me pelie con mi mejor amiga,casi pierdo mi trabajo,nesecito tus consejos amor mio.

Esas paredes vacías,

cuando declinamos,

de los límites de nuestra mente,

no pierden su tiempo,

en los ataúdes hoy…

¿Usted no ve su quemarse de los cuerpos?

¿Solitario y lleno del deseo vivo,

el morir de la anticipación,

estrangulando de la intoxicación,

usted no ve su quemarse de los cuerpos?

¡Solitario y lleno del deseo vivo,

el morir de la anticipación,

estrangulando de la intoxicación,

quisiera le dejaran detrás de esas paredes vacías,

dichas le para ver de detrás esas paredes vacías,

quisiera que le dejaran detrás de esas paredes vacías,

yo le dije ver de detrás esas paredes vacías,

de detrás esas paredes vacías,

de detrás esas paredes vacías,

las paredes!

De detrás esas paredes vacías…

Le amé ayer,

(de detrás esas paredes vacías…)

Antes de que usted matara a mi familia,

(de detrás esas paredes vacías, las paredes…)

¿Usted no ve su quemarse de los cuerpos?

Solitario y lleno del deseo vivo,

el morir de la anticipación,

estrangulando de la intoxicación,

usted no ve a sus cuerpos el quemarse,

solitario y lleno de deseo vivo,

(le deseo…)

El morir de la anticipación,

estrangulando de la intoxicación,

(ser ido detrás de esos vacíos…)

Quisiera que le dejaran detrás de esas paredes vacías,

dichas le para ver de detrás esas paredes vacías,

(solitario y lleno de deseo vivo, el morir de la anticipación, estrangulando de la intoxicación…)

¿Quiera que usted fuera ido detrás de esas paredes vacías,

(usted no ve su quemarse de los cuerpos? Solitario y lleno de deseo vivo, el morir de la anticipación, estrangulando de la intoxicación…)

¡Le dije ver de detrás esas paredes vacías,

No puede creer que me dejaras sola amor hoy a la mañana vi tu nombre en la lista de los caidos,tu hermana me llamo llorando,tus amigos están destruidos al igual que yo amor como pudistes abandonarnos de esta forma,pero ese era tu sueño no morir por tu patria,amor quiero volverte a ver en el otro mundo,ya lo desidi me suisidare por ti cielo mio,estaremos juntos.

Ahora tome ese rifle de caza que tenias,lo apoye en la meza estoy por jaar del gatillo,para alla voy mi rei solo esperame.

¿Usted no ve su quemarse de los cuerpos?

Solitario y lleno del deseo vivo,

el morir de la anticipación,

estrangulando de la intoxicación,

usted no ve a sus cuerpos el quemarse,

solitario y lleno de deseo vivo,

(le deseo…)

El morir de la anticipación,

estrangulando de la intoxicación,

(ser ido detrás de esos vacíos…)

Quisiera que le dejaran detrás de esas paredes vacías,

dichas le para ver de detrás esas paredes vacías,

(solitario y lleno de deseo vivo, el morir de la anticipación, estrangulando de la intoxicación…)

¿Quiera que usted fuera ido detrás de esas paredes vacías,

(usted no ve su quemarse de los cuerpos? Solitario y lleno de deseo vivo, el morir de la anticipación, estrangulando de la intoxicación…)

¡Le dije ver de detrás esas paredes vacías,

(confíe en sus paredes vacías, confían en sus paredes vacías)

de detrás esas paredes vacías,

(confíe en sus paredes vacías, confían en sus paredes vacías)

de detrás esas paredes vacías,

(confíe en sus paredes vacías, confían en sus paredes vacías)

de detrás esas paredes vacías,

esas paredes!

¡Esas paredes!


End file.
